


"You're pretty."

by hyuniebun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (jeongcheol is implied), (only it's already been developed for a long time they're just dumb), Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Touching, lots of hand holding, unconventional declarations of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuniebun/pseuds/hyuniebun
Summary: Jihoon keeps saying the same thing over and over again. Soonyoung isn't talking at all.





	"You're pretty."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't had a lot of time or motivation to write, but i was looking at pics of soonyoung and i couldn't stop thinking about HOW PRETTY HE IS!! all of him! inside and out! and suddenly this happened?

“You’re pretty.” Jihoon blurts the thought out like it’s nothing, pinching Soonyoung’s cheek before pouring himself another drink. Soonyoung freezes. He’s supposed to take Jihoon home, supposed to take the drink from him and drag him away. It’s what he promised Seungcheol and Jeonghan, the reason why he came to the stupid party in the first place. Instead, Soonyoung is frozen in place, feet glued to the floor and arms hanging at his sides. Jihoon called him pretty. Pretty.

He leaves the party an hour later, one arm wrapped around Jihoon to help him stay upright. His phone keeps vibrating in his pocket and he knows he should answer it, but Jihoon’s breath is ghosting across his neck, sending shivers down his spine. It’s all he can think about. Soonyoung manages to heave him into the passenger seat, securing his seatbelt and trying hard to ignore how close their faces are.

“You’re pretty.” Again the words leave Jihoon’s lips too easily, accompanied by another pinch to Soonyoung’s cheek, and again Soonyoung freezes. He’s still bend over Jihoon, fingers unable to release the clasp of the seatbelt. His heart is beating in an oddly calm rhythm, despite the way each of his nerves feel like they’re on fire. Jihoon doesn’t say anything else and Soonyoung somehow manages to turn his head, looking at him and finding him fast asleep.

The drive to Seungcheol’s and Jeonghan’s apartment is too quiet, making him too aware of Jihoon’s breathing. He knew he shouldn’t have given in to their pleas, should’ve let them take care of Jihoon alone, but he could never say no to anything involving Jihoon. Anything. That’s always been the problem. Soonyoung would do anything for him. It used to be a good feeling until one day suddenly and out of nowhere it started to hurt. He’s in love with Jihoon.

 

 

 

“You’re pretty.” Jihoon sleepily mumbles the words as his unfocused eyes look at him. There’s no cheek pinching this time, but Soonyoung still freezes. Three times. Jihoon has called him pretty three times in the span of a few hours now. Soonyoung knows he’s drunk and maybe he doesn’t mean anything by it anyway, but it keeps catching him off guard, keeps making something hopeful settle inside his thoughts.

Somebody pats him on the back and Soonyoung jumps a little, forcing a smile onto his face when he sees Seungcheol. They somehow manoeuvre Jihoon out of the car and into the apartment. Jeonghan is waiting for them in Jihoon’s room. He pats Soonyoung’s back the same way Seungcheol did. The gesture makes Soonyoung feel strangely distant from them. Jeonghan pulls Seungcheol away as soon as they’ve laid Jihoon down on his bed, closing the door behind them.

“You’re pretty.” The words are soft this time and Soonyoung looks down at Jihoon, eyes meeting his. There’s a smile on his face as he blinks up at him slowly, sleep ready to pull him back again. Soonyoung doesn’t smile back, but he doesn’t stop looking at him either, watching as he loses his fight against sleep. He could’ve asked him what his words mean, but he’s scared there’s no deeper meaning. Pretty. Soonyoung is just pretty to Jihoon.

He doesn’t bother undressing before lying down next to Jihoon. Soonyoung isn’t planning to stay, he just needs to rest his eyes for a moment. His body aches in weird places, but his heart still feels fine. It’s been fine for weeks. Heartbreak should feel different. It should knock the air out of his lungs with sobs and make his chest feel too tight. It should hurt, but he feels nothing. Soonyoung shuffles under Jihoon’s blanket. Maybe he’ll stay after all.

 

 

 

“You’re pretty.” Jihoon’s fingers card through his hair as he repeats the words in lieu of a greeting. Soonyoung sighs and rolls on his back, staring at the ceiling. Jihoon isn’t drunk anymore. His eyes are clear and focused. It really doesn’t mean anything or else he wouldn’t be saying it so nonchalantly. Soonyoung sits up and leaves Jihoon’s room. He’s hungry and Jeonghan likes the same cereal as him.

Jihoon joins him a few moments later, hair sticking up in every direction and face looking too well rested for someone who spent hours drinking the night before. Soonyoung gets some painkillers for him along with some water. He already set out a bowl for him next to his favourite cereal. Seungcheol likes that one. It gave him hope before. Something as silly as their cereal preferences really gave him hope because of Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

“You’re pretty.” It’s definitely the least intelligible so far with Jihoon’s mouth stuffed full enough his cheeks are bulging and Soonyoung drops his spoon into his bowl. Six times. Twice sober. ‘You’re pretty’ have been the only words Jihoon has said to him. The only words he has said in general. Soonyoung doesn’t understand what Jihoon is trying to achieve by repeating the words again and again and it’s starting to annoy him.

He gets up and puts his bowl in the sink, returning the box of cereal to its place. There’s no reason for him to stay, but there are dishes piling up and that’s enough. It’s an excuse. Soonyoung sits back down and watches as Jihoon finishes his bowl of cereal before eating a second one. When he’s done, Soonyoung clears the table and starts washing the dishes. Jihoon helps him, elbows knocking together occasionally as they stand side by side.

 

 

 

“You’re pretty.” Jihoon has been looking at him instead of the movie they’ve been watching the whole time and Soonyoung almost expected him to say it again. Almost. He doesn’t acknowledge the words, keeping his attention focused on the television. Soonyoung is actually invested in the storyline at this point, enough to make him ignore the urge to ask Jihoon why he keeps repeating the same thing over and over again.

The movie takes an unexpected turn and Soonyoung almost throws the remote at the screen when the protagonist dies and the movie ends. Everything had finally seemed to fall into place for him and then he just died. Soonyoung doesn’t have much time to process the movie when Jihoon suddenly takes his hand. It’s not an unusual occurrence between them, but Jihoon rarely initiates their handholding. It’s always Soonyoung.

“You’re pretty.” Jihoon’s thumb is rubbing circles into the back of his hand and his eyes are unwavering as he says the words. Soonyoung lets him continue for a few moments longer before pulling his hand away from Jihoon’s grasp. He leans back against the couch and hands Jihoon the remote. Their fingers brush and Jihoon hooks his pinky around Soonyoung’s before picking out the next movie.

Soonyoung doesn’t pay attention this time and he’s certain Jihoon isn’t either. As the storyline progresses, their hands inch closer and closer until all their fingers are intertwined. He’s never felt this uncertain about holding Jihoon’s hand, scared what each squeeze and even the slightest movement means. Soonyoung’s heart is still strangely calm, despite all the thoughts running circles in his mind.

 

 

 

“You’re pretty.” Jihoon has his jacket grasped tightly in his hands, but his voice holds none of the tension visible in his body. Soonyoung musters him for a while, fingers itching to grab his jacket and leave. They both know he’ll be back. Jihoon will get drunk again and Seungcheol and Jeonghan will call him again, begging him to fix what he didn’t break in the first place. Soonyoung stays, kicking his shoes off and walking past Jihoon.

He enters the kitchen and rummages through the cupboards for some instant food. Jihoon joins him and leans against the counter, waiting for him to set everything up before stepping in. It’s the same routine as always, Soonyoung prepares everything and Jihoon takes over to do the actual cooking. He watches him wash the rice and cut up some fresh vegetables. Jihoon looks at him silently until it’s time to start the ramen and Soonyoung hands him eggs and cheese.

“You’re pretty.” Jihoon’s fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling slightly to make him sit down on the chair next to his. Soonyoung complies. The touch is warm and grounding in a way only Jihoon’s touch can make him feel. It’s unsettling his mind, but his heart remains at ease. They don’t work like this. Soonyoung isn’t usually the one to be silent, distant and acting detached, and Jihoon isn’t usually the one to talk, to reach out and hold on.

Soonyoung piles rice into Jihoon’s bowl before carefully stirring the ramen, making sure not to disturb the egg yolks. Jihoon’s touch keeps lingering, eating with his left hand and struggling with the chopsticks. Soonyoung takes in his calm face and how a frown appears momentarily when he removes his hand from his wrist. The calm returns when he manoeuvres the chopsticks from Jihoon’s right hand and slides his own hand into Jihoon’s left instead.

 

 

 

“You’re pretty.” Jeonghan stops his story mid-sentence, staring at Jihoon. Soonyoung holds Jihoon’s gaze, unwavering in staying silent the same way Jihoon won’t stop calling him pretty and saying nothing else. There’s no tension between them and Jeonghan resumes his story with a knowing smile, reflected on Seungcheol’s face as well. Soonyoung keeps looking at Jihoon, waiting for him to break first. Neither of them break.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan leave them after a while and there’s still no sign of one of them giving in. The staring should feel loaded, should make Soonyoung’s blood boil or his heart ache, but it’s calming to him. He doesn’t know what he’s fighting for, isn’t sure there’s anything to win if either of them looks away, so he keeps looking. They almost blink in sync at this point and Soonyoung laughs. He laughs with his eyes open, seeing Jihoon smile and his eyes soften.

“You’re pretty.” Soonyoung stops laughing, but Jihoon’s smile stays. For the first time, Soonyoung’s heart doesn’t feel calm. There’s a flutter. It’s barely recognisable and he would’ve missed it if it wasn’t for the constant stillness his heart has exhibited for weeks. The slight flutter sets off an explosion. Suddenly and without warning, Soonyoung’s heart is bursting inside his chest, hammering against his ribcage and beating itself into pieces.

The urge to run has him standing up fast enough his chair topples over. The loud bang pulls him back. Soonyoung straightens the chair and sits down again, but he doesn’t look at Jihoon, he can’t. The roles have reversed, mind quiet and heart loud. It’s all crashing down on him now, all the thoughts he’s been having since he confessed have finally translated into feelings, consuming and unavoidable.

 

 

 

“You’re pretty.” Soonyoung barely hears Jihoon, staring at the ceiling as he lies on Jihoon’s bed much like the night before. The unsettling reality he’s found himself in is weighing down on him. Just a few weeks ago he was lying on this very same bed, naked and talking, Jihoon’s hands on his skin and his own roaming Jihoon’s body. They had something good and easy. Soonyoung doesn’t miss it. He doesn’t want good and easy, he wants great and difficult.

Jihoon nudges his hand against his and Soonyoung turns his palm up, allowing him to slide his fingers between his. It’s already a natural reaction, even when it was rare for Jihoon to hold his hand first, Soonyoung’s body always reacted on its own, always saying yes to Jihoon. It’s the one thing all of him can agree on, there’s only yes when it comes to Jihoon. Yes. Soonyoung has become scared of a three letter word.

“You’re pre—“

“Shut up. Just shut up, Jihoon.” Soonyoung lets go of Jihoon’s hand, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest. He breathes deeply for a while, letting the sudden rage inside his chest grow quiet before speaking again. “Is that really all you have to say to me?” He looks at Jihoon over his shoulder. Jihoon heaves himself up slowly, leaning against the headboard and meeting his eyes.

“It’s my answer.” Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow. He doesn’t understand how the words he’s been hearing from Jihoon again and again can be an answer. Jihoon leans forward before continuing. “You asked me why I’m so afraid of just letting myself love you.” Soonyoung blinks at him, still unable to fit the pieces together. Jihoon slides closer, just an inch, barely changing the space between them.

“You’re pretty, Soonyoung. Your heart, your soul, your mind, _you_ are pretty. So pretty it scares me.” Soonyoung pulls his legs even closer to his chest. The pressure is holding his heart together, pieces hanging onto each other by thin threads and ready for Jihoon’s next words to cut them loose. “It scares me, Soonyoung. I am not pretty like you. I have a hard time talking about my feelings and I’m not very good at showing them either.”

Jihoon leans back against the headboard, staring at his hands as he swallows thickly. Soonyoung rests his forehead against his knees. They’ve been best friends for years. He knows Jihoon better than anyone else and sometimes even better than Jihoon knows himself. There’s been a running theme all throughout Jihoon’s life, confidence in everything with the exception of love. Soonyoung thought he was the exception to the exception.

“You’re pretty, Jihoon.” Soonyoung slowly lifts his head and turns towards Jihoon. “You’re pretty in your own way. I know you. I trust you. For years you’ve held my heart in your hands without knowing and you kept it safe. _You_ kept it safe, Jihoon.” Soonyoung carefully slides his hand into one of Jihoon’s. He doesn’t intertwine their fingers, palm against palm, warm and present. “You’re pretty.” Jihoon wraps his fingers around Soonyoung’s hand, eyes slowly moving up to meet his.

He nods tentatively, fingers tightening a little, and Soonyoung returns the pressure, squeezing his hand with conviction. They settle into bed, Jihoon’s head resting in the crook of Soonyoung’s neck. The quiet between them is different, but it isn’t unpleasant. There’s a comfort to it, familiar and secure. Soonyoung’s eyes start growing heavy, struggling to keep them open. For once his heart and mind are calm simultaneously.

“We’ll be pretty together.” It isn’t a question, it isn’t hope. Jihoon’s voice is sure and stable, carrying the words with a certainty that comes from a place of truth. Soonyoung agrees silently, turning his head and leaving a soundless soft kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. Lying on Jihoon’s bed with the man himself in his arms, he has no doubts. There’s no ‘will be’ in his thoughts. They’re already pretty together. Beautiful, even.

They _are_ beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> as always thank you sooooo much for reading <333
> 
> come talk to me on twitter  @kwonhooon  or on curiouscat  @kwonhooon 


End file.
